


The Silent Angel ((Izuru X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Hope's Peak is no more, nor is the city that it once stood in. Nothing but a desolate wasteland remains, but hope is not lost yet. I'm not alone here, but I can't quite understand my partner. Is he good, or bad?♚[© 2017 | @Anuysuhi]♛





	The Silent Angel ((Izuru X Reader One Shot))

What is fear? What is love?  
How thick is the line in between the two?

That deadly line I shouldn't have crossed, or should I? This racing in my chest, is it from fear or love?  
The drifting snowfall was so silent, and yet, it could have been yelling at that moment. Darkness had already seeped into the real world, so what do I do now? 

I couldn't peel my eyes away from the shattered glass, littering the ground. It seemed to fit right in with the destroyed world. The city, the school, that began it all.   
With a heavy sigh, I reached through the broken window of the simple toy shop. I could only imagine the beautiful dolls that used to stand display inside. Some toys still remained inside the window, and after wiping some glass off the body, I pulled out a smiling girl with curled golden locks. "This could have become someone's precious toy." I muttered to myself, holding the doll close.   
The streets were abandoned, the cold of the winter was already nipping at my skin. It was already too late for me though, because I couldn't make it before the evacuations, but that's okay. I was raised in this city, a city with now crumbled buildings and rubble stacked high. The occasional fire would sweep across the streets until it hit something that wouldn't burn and eventually died out. But luckily with the winter also brought a temperature too cold for it to burn.   
Food was scarce in this land, but not impossible to find if I looked in the right places. In the center of the disaster was the source; A school.   
A school called Hope's Peak. It was supposed to be the hope of the world, but was the beginning of it all.   
I remember the day it happened, when the city fell to the dogs.  
I couldn't remember being more scared, staring at my window as people wrecked the street. I was too scared to open the door and run, even when my home was broken into, I just... Hid.   
I lost everything that day. My home, my city, my family, I escaped with my life but at what cost?   
The day after, I was looking at all the destruction that happened, and the silence that was now stealing the once lively city. I saw... I didn't know what I saw at first, actually.  
I gave the doll a squeeze and began walking down the sidewalk.   
I saw a person, for sure. I tried to follow him that day, and attempted to ask for help. He had stopped and looked at me with those ruby red eyes. I wasn't sure if he was a good guy, or bad though. The piercing gaze he had given me, the almost bored frown, but he nod, and let me follow him around. Without a word, I had joined him in exploring the city. When I asked about it, he claimed to be looking for survivors, so he must be a good guy, right?  
Through all this rubble, I still knew my way around, and I knew where I was going. Upon asking for his name, his voice was soft, almost like he was unsure.  
"Izuru Kamukura."  
He didn't say any more on the topic.  
The hideout was just around here, which Izuru lets me stay at with him. Even though we're almost always together, he never says a word about himself, and almost speaks in riddles when he bothers to speak at all.  
Even still, I didn't know anything about him. The store I was encroaching upon had a door that had been kicked in. Almost everything had been gut out when we found it, but Izuru had found a secret underground room that had supplies and was big enough to live in. I stepped over the rubble in front of the doorway and entered the base. It wasn't any warmer inside the building than out, but that was to be expected.   
Entering the back room, I pulled up the hatch and slowly descended down the stairs. The air was thick and it smelled of rotting wood. "Hey, i'm back." I called out, closing the hatch behind me.   
It was dark, but I could see the figure sitting in the corner, staring off into space. He blinked, red eyes shining against the darkness. He didn't even have to ask for me to understand what he wanted.  
"Sorry. I couldn't find any food." Shaking my head, I set the doll on the ground. "At least we still have some cans left so we'll be able to get by for a little longer." Kneeling beside him, I brushed his long hair out of his face. Izuru didn't care about it at all, but it was more so comforting to me. "Have you been sitting here the whole time? There's nobody around anymore, so we should be safe to explore and maybe find another hideout, right?"  
He shook his head, shrugging my hand off before slowly standing. "We stay here." Izuru muttered without an explanation. I let out a sigh as his eyes locked onto the doll. He picked it up swiftly and started to look over it intently like there was some sort of secret to be found.  
"I just thought it was something fun to keep around. You don't see many things in good shape any more." I started to explain. I heard Izuru release a somewhat bothered sigh and set the doll back down. "You're more trouble than it's worth." He spoke a little bit quieter like it wasn't supposed to be heard. "How is it out there?"  
"Oh." I remembered all the things I had seen. I had been patrolling around but I only see the same things everyday. "Nothing changed much. The fires seem to be going down with the winter air though." I finished and crossed my arms. "The first winter here. It's going to be harder to find food and warmth. Is there any way to get out of the city?"  
"No." He answered without hesitation. "No survivors, no transportation, all exits blocked. No way out." Izuru began to go up the stairs. I followed behind slowly as he lifted up the hatch and crawled out. Even when he never speaks about himself, i've come to my own conclusions already. Izuru wore a Hope's Peak uniform, so he must have been one of the students.  
I wish he would tell me more about himself, but even if I didn't know, Izuru had never hurt me, or shown any signs he planned too. I... Trust him.  
When he was standing, I followed him out and closed the hatch. "What are you doing? It's getting colder now, so we should be inside. We can keep looking tomorrow so-"  
"Blankets." I found myself being interrupted. "You said it yourself. It is growing colder, and i'm not interested in freezing at night. Come along if you feel like it." The boy strode away, his long black hair waving behind him. Of course I was going to go along! I hurried to his side and kept the pace he was walking. "Do you think we'll find any? I mean, it's been pretty warm up until now so we didn't have to worry before. But now..."  
"We will search houses. It is the most logical place." His eyes were straight ahead and his goal was absolute, so there was no stopping him but it still felt a little sad to go into abandoned houses. Families used to live there, with their pets, and loving children. Most people probably cooked a nice warm dinner every night and laughed at the table at the end of the day. And now?  
Nothing but a memory.   
I guess it was good I was with Izuru though. I didn't have the heart to search homes for supplies, but he did what had to be done to survive, as long as it never hurt someone else. They were all abandoned, at least.

Izuru made his way to the housing area and stopped at one of the doors. The first thing he did is twist the doorknob but it showed no signs of opening. "Locked?" I wondered a loud, watching from behind. He barely turned his eyes, red eyes glinting. "Step back."

When I obeyed, he moved quickly, twisting around and throwing a heavy kick at the frame. The door caved in and was thrown backwards into the house. Wasting not a moment, Izuru entered quietly, stepping over the door. When I followed, a feeling of dread overcame me quickly. The silence of the home, the way it still looked... Almost lived in. Children's toys littered the living room, and all the future was still here. I guess when you're in an emergency evacuation, you don't get time to grab your valuables. Izuru seemed to be making his way towards the back where the bedrooms were. I hurried to his side and looked over his face. As stern and monotone as it looked now, there was something else...

Izuru caught me looking and barely flicking his sight in my direction, making eye contact. He let out a soft huff and tilt his head. "You're staring again." He stated simply. I quickly returned my eyes to the floor and let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry. Bad habit."

For a long time, it was only me and him, and I didn't even have to say a word for him to figure out I liked him. At first, I wasn't sure about my feelings but once I started to understand, Izuru had already figured it out. When we both sat in silence one day, he began speaking. Of course it was embarrassing at first that he figured it that quickly, but it was like it didn't phase him in the slightest. I still remember exactly what he said. About how he knew how I felt, but I didn't interest him at all. I guess it didn't really change things between us though. After all, it's not like I could exactly split away out of shame. I only stayed there a while because it was my only chance at living but now I stay with him because I want to. Even if we can get out of this wasteland, I... I would still choose to be with him. 

Izuru entered the smallest room and bylined for the closet. There was a pause while he checked everything then slowly reached out to pull out a small pile of colorful blankets. Children's, for sure. He turned back to me and suddenly handed me the stack before returning and pulling out a second one of himself to carry. "Let's go." Izuru ordered. I gave a nod and followed him back out. 

"Should we also check this place for food while we're here?" I chose to question as we passed the kitchen. The boy paused and turned his sight, then set the blankets down. I decided to wait as he moved back into the bedrooms again. Mere seconds passed until he returned, large bag in hand. He shoved his stack inside, then took mine and did the same. I think I understood what he was doing. Izuru doesn't like talking, so it's often I have to figure out what he was thinking. Right now it must be "Let's put the blankets in this bag so we have more arms to carry food" I'm sure. Beginning to open the cupboards, Izuru started a pile of left behind cans on the counter. I decided to check the drawers and gathered up utensils I could find. Grabbing the can opener first. There was a lot of cans in our bunker, and Izuru usually could get one open with a pocket knife, but this would be more effective. 

Returning to the bag, we both dumped in our haul, then Izuru slung the strap over his shoulder. 

Taking his side again, I couldn't help but smile. A student of Hope's Peak, shrouded in darkness and mystery, he could actually be rather kind. Sometimes I see his angry side, but it's rare. Slowly, I let myself reach out and grip his hand. I could feel him tense up then squeeze in return without even looking towards me. My whole chest warmed, relieved he accepted it. "I know you don't like talking about it," I started carefully. "But I would like to hear more about you. You already know everything about me, but..."

"To delve into my secrets is requesting danger..." Izuru muttered after. His grip loosened, but I quickly tightened my own before he dropped his hand. "You can trust me. I trust you, and if something happens, I trust you to protect me! It's already been who knows how long..." I looked down solemnly. "And all I know for sure is your name."

"My name is enough." He suddenly stopped walking and pulled his hand back. I felt a bit of fear seep in but swallowed it back. "I'll repeat your name however many times I need before you tell me." I retort. Carefully picking my words, I didn't want to get on Izuru's bad side, so a simple meaningless threat like that wouldn't hurt anything between us. 

Silence, and a piercing glare was what I was met with. He began to reach his arm towards me, but I stood my ground. Then he set his hand on my shoulder and took a step forward before lowering himself to me height. I heard only a faint whisper in my ear before he moved back and kept walking to leave me alone with those words. What did he...

"I am not the good guy you believe me to be." He had ushered. I felt a little... Off just then. Watching him leave me behind, I decided not to follow this time. Not just for my sake to take in those words and think, but for his as well to have a break. With a heavy sigh, I sat right there on the ground and closed my eyes. 

Chills, the ice cold weather inching over my body slowly like a sickness. I rubbed my arms and tried to breathe into hands but it worked for barely a moment. I couldn't stay away from the base any longer. Now that nighttime had set in and the snowfall had gotten stronger, I had to go back.

Struggling my way back to the darkened hideout, I found Izuru already asleep, covered in a mountain of blankets on the floor. I heaved a sigh and carefully moved closer, laying down on the ground as well. I made sure to stay away as best I could while also getting some of the blankets as well. Just as sleep started to set in, I heard Izuru shift around. I went to ignore it when I felt weight draped over my body. Before I could even react, I was pulled into him. "H-Hey-" I wanted to struggle but he sighed. "Shut up. Your body is freezing." Izuru muttered in a hushed voice. I guessed shouldn't argue, and closed my eyes again. He wasn't wrong, and the embrace did feel a little nice. I let myself nuzzle into his chest, feeling his long hair tickle my nose. "Hey... Izuru?" I questioned. He didn't answer, but I know he heard me, so I kept going. "What you said to me... You're from Hope's Peak, aren't you? So... You have a talent, right? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Yes." He breathed out after a minute. "Could I be Ultimate Hope or Ultimate Despair? That is the question."

A bit surprised by his answer, I had to think about that. Was Izuru hope or despair? Why did that question feel so familiar? I remembered though, those words. They had been playing on the news the day the city...

"The apocalypse has officially started. In the battle of hope and despair, Junko Enoshima has taken over Hope's Peak Academy-"

"Junko..." I found myself muttering out that lost name. Izuru suddenly tightened his around my body. "Don't say that. I'm not interested in that name at all."

"Sorry!" I cried out, and he loosened it again. Any tighter and I wouldn't have been able to breathe. "Anyway, if it was up to me, I'd say you were Ultimate Hope." I smiled wide, reaching my arm up to make myself a bit more comfortable on the floor. "Your words bore me." The student breathed. It felt awkward right then, but I guess he wanted me to explain myself. Even so, I couldn't quite find the words. Finally, I let out an exhausted chuckle. "Yeah." Before sleep overcame me, I wiggled up and placed my lips over his forehead. Izuru didn't react, or he was probably expecting it. But after that, sleep overcame me and I allowed myself to be taken by exhaustion.

It was like almost no time had passed before I was being shaken awake. As reluctant as I felt, I opened my eyes and rolled over on my back. The chilling winter air began to bite on my skin already the moment the blankets fell off. "I'm still sleepy, what is it?" Rubbing my eyes, I looked over to Izuru, wide awake already and looking annoyed. "We have business to attend to. Get up." He pulled himself to his feet. Heavily sighing, I sat up and made a poor attempt to fix my hair. "Business where?"

"Hope's Peak." He answered without a second thought. As Izuru began to exit up the steps, I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait! What do you mean Hope's Peak? The school has been on lock down for so long, there's no way in. So-"

"I didn't say we were going in." Pulling his arm back, Izuru frowned, meeting my eyes. "The killing game is coming to a close. The Future Foundation is coming. Do you want to escape or not?" He paused to wait for my answer. This was... All going way too fast. Just yesterday we had been scavenging for food and now today, we can escape? I had heard of the killing game on occasional radio broadcasts if we happen to find one in working condition. Sadly radios around here don't last long, but even going near the school will get you killed apparently. So if the killing game is over... "Who's the Future Foundation?" I had to ask, tilting my head. That was a group I hadn't heard of yet

"A group battling Junko's despair. They're on their way to pick up the survivors from the game."

"They can pick us up too." I finished, giving a nod. "Alright let's go."

But he didn't move. "(Y/N), they will not be taking me. I am the Ultimate Despair." His voice was stern. I shook my head quickly. "No, you're not! Didn't you hear what I said last night? You're Ultimate Hope. They're going to take both of us, or neither of us."

Silence once again, his ruby eyes shining against the darkness. He didn't even look this angry yesterday, but this wasn't something I was going to negotiate on. Izuru lowered himself to the ground and then the tight gripping on my shoulders that almost made me want to wince and pull away. "Don't give up your freedom for someone like me. It's unwise. You bore me to death anyway."  
I swore to myself... That I wouldn't leave his side. Someone who took me in despite the wasteland, who cared for me and helped me to live. On my own, I would have died long ago. "No..." I wasn't able to hold back the tears I felt was coming. His grip loosened, and Izuru even looked... Surprised.   
"No." I repeated, covering my mouth while my shoulders shook. I was scared, I didn't want to be alone. I've lost everyone important to me already, but I won't lose someone I... I loved. Without a word, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged Izuru tighter than I ever had before, as if letting go would mean losing him forever. "I don't care." I finally whispered after I calmed myself. "I don't care if you're despair or hope, or if you're dangerous or not, you've been with me all this time."  
"You don't understand anything." The student breathed out, then I felt him return the embrace much lighter than my own. "I cannot leave with you. They're here now, so I must prepare for the next game. We were never meant to stay together forever." As he pulled back, I felt his chilling fingers cross over my cheek and I let my face be raised up to meet his. "It is time now for me to enter the games. I won't remember you once I leave."   
That thought was what scared me more than anything. "Why...?"  
"She, Junko, is not done with me yet." Izuru's face was so close, I could feel his breath. I don't understand, I don't get any of this! Without thinking, I moved closer and for the first time this entire time, we shared what could have been a real kiss. If he wasn't going to remember me, if he was going to enter a killing game, if we were never to see each other again... I didn't want our time to be all for nothing at least. When it was time to break the embrace, I moved backwards and picked up the delicate doll from the ground. Izuru wait for me, body frozen like a statue as I returned and handed it out. "Take this. Even if you forget me, at least i'll be with you always."  
His red eyes narrowed as if he was thinking about something, then accepted it, holding the doll close to his chest. "Don't take too long. They'll leave you behind. If you miss your escape, there can be nothing I can do for you then."  
I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to forget, as I made my way towards the hatch, I looked back one last time, giving him a bright smile while trying to hold back my tears. "Forget me all you want, but no matter what, survive the game, and i'll come for you again. We're going to see each other for sure!"  
He blinked, not offering any response. After a moment, I pushed it open. "You're my silent angel, okay?"


End file.
